Battle Lust
by gingeringfigs
Summary: The aftermath of a battle and a close shave with death. Prequel to The Hokage Office Is Not Meant For That! (This is a one-shot. Any stories marked complete are done. Do not ask for updates.)


**Title: **Battle Lust  
**Author: **ofphenwa  
**Summary: **A PWP. A time-travelling Naruto _(who has been in the past for almost two years now and is in a relationship with Minato who happens to his not-so-dead dad and future Yondaime Hokage)_ nearly gets killed while saving Minato. After the battle is over, Minato and Naruto are still hyper and emotions are running high from the battle and close shaves with death.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings: **NSFW  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Constructive feedback will be very appreciated and helpful in improving my writing.

* * *

**Battle Lust**

The kiss was hot and rough as they held on to each other amid the trees, far away from the battlefield where Minato and Naruto had been ambushed on a routine scouting mission. Minato's hand fisted tightly in the shaggy blond hair, dislodging the hitai-ate from his partner's head and pulled him in closer, as if unwilling to believe that the man he'd fallen for; was still alive. That had been a very close shave with an erratic and extremely dangerous lightning jutsu.

"Naruto, don't you dare ever do that again."

Minato growled when they finally broke the desperate kiss for air. Naruto's nicked upper lip was bleeding slightly, the shallow cut having reopened under the forceful kiss. Naruto's blue eyes which had captivated him from the beginning; shone brightly with adrenaline and a rueful grin was on his face. Naruto licked off the blood from his lip and rested his bloodied hands around Minato's neck and rested his forehead against Minato's own.

"You know I can't let you die. You're supposed to be the next Hokage."

Minato gently pressed his thumb to Naruto's cut lip, frowning slightly at the slight hiss of pain from Naruto, the wild, unpredictable ninja that had whirled into his life like his namesake. Minato retorted,

"I don't really care about that. All I just want is to make sure you're ok."

"But you can make me all better by kissing my boo-boos, can't you?"

Naruto teasingly replied before lightly nipping Minato's thumb. He huffed a laugh as Minato quickly retracted his hand with a yelp. Minato's eyes blazed. Naruto was still laughing when Minato brought his open mouth crashing down on his younger partner's smiling lips, drawing Naruto into another kiss. Naruto tilted his head in response, deepening the kiss. Minato withdrew slightly to murmur affectionately,

"Insufferable brat."

Naruto 's eyes were half-lidded and smoky with lust inciting an equal response from Minato. He pulled Naruto's pants loose and drew Naruto's half-hard cock out. He gripped it and firmly stroked it once, pressing under the head with his thumb and was gratified by the involuntary drawn-out moan from Naruto. Naruto was instantly hard and his hips jerked forward when Minato began a slow rhythmic pump.

"Shit, Minato! You're driving me crazy."

Minato smirked, liking the effect his actions were having on the usually irrepressible man who was now panting hard and writhing against him, unable to think straight. With considerable exertion on Naruto's part, he managed to pull enough brain cells together to push Minato down to the soft grass and straddled him. He briefly kissed Minato again before scooting backwards and unzipping Minato's pants to free his erection as well as pulling his pants off and tossing them to the side. Without preamble, Naruto spat into his hand and slicked up Minato's cock before guiding it into himself.

Both Minato and Naruto hissed softly at the penetration, the noise indistinguishable from the rustling leaves to any eavesdropper. Naruto bit his lip to prevent any further noises from escaping as he adjusted to the girth of Minato's cock impaling him. Minato trembled with effort to keep still as the sensation of Naruto's inner muscles enveloped him tightly in a warm and velvety smooth sheath. He didn't want to hurt Naruto but dear gods, it felt so good. Minato placed his hands on Naruto's braced thighs and looked up at him. He asked softly,

"You ok?"

Naruto gave a quick smile and breathily replied,

"Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting. Just lie back and let me do the work."

Naruto braced his hands on the grassy ground and slowly raised his hips, feeling the friction of Minato's cock rubbing inside him. It was more intense due to lack of proper lubrication but it was just what Naruto needed after that battle. Feeling Minato's hands reposition themselves on his hips, Naruto snapped his hips down and Minato couldn't contain his groan at the sudden movement. Minato's grip also tightened involuntarily to an almost painful pressure that only accentuated the burning heat and pleasure. Naruto's heartbeat was loud and fast, as if he was in battle again. Riding Minato, his thighs strained and his lower abdomen was starting to feel tight, a coiling tension and heat building like a slow fire. Naruto felt alive.

Minato was incredibly turned on as Naruto fucked himself on him. He watched Naruto's face contort in concentration and pleasure as he felt powerful muscles flex. Minato knew that Naruto needed this to work off the excess energy due to his apparent half-kitsune nature. Kitsunes were sex-maniacs and Minato could certainly attest to that after being in a three months relationship (_not counting the first one year living together when Naruto was being monitored_) with Naruto already.

Feeling his climax coming closer as Naruto ground his ass against his hips, Minato gritted his teeth and finally took action. Minato didn't want to end things too quickly and besides, he too also needed to work off the tension caused by Naruto's near shave. He held Naruto's hips still on the down-stroke and before Naruto could protest, Minato flipped their positions.

"My turn, Naruto."

Minato nudged Naruto's legs further apart with his leg, allowing for deeper penetration. Naruto approved noisily and enthusiastically as he pushed back against Minato. Naruto hung onto Minato's shoulders for support, his mouth agape as he panted for scarce air. Minato licked off the stray sweat drop that was making its way down Naruto's neck and nibbled the tender skin there until it was red. Naruto had to shove his hand into his mouth to keep from crying out when Minato's thrusts came faster and more brutal, pounding his prostate dead on every time.

Minato growled when he felt the familiar tingle begin to form at the base of his spine. Naruto clenched tighter around him and he had closed his eyes, unable to keep them open under the onslaught of pleasure wrought by their fucking. Connected intimately as they were, Minato could also feel Naruto's quivers and his soft gasps puffing hot air across his skin. Naruto was already reaching his peak so Minato obliged him, rubbing Naruto's slick cock as he purposefully grinded against him, pressing into that sensitive spot that made Naruto's breath hitch and his legs around his hips twitch. Minato huskily commanded,

"Next time, don't leap before you look, Naruto."

"Hngh!"

With a bitten off moan, Naruto climaxed and spilled sticky and warm white fluid over Minato's hand and his stomach. Minato cursed under his breath as Naruto's wonderfully pliant body contracted around his cock. Unable to hold back any longer, Minato thrust a few more times into Naruto's shuddering body before releasing. Minato sighed with utter contentment, feeling all the tension float away.

Feeling post-coital lethargy, Naruto sighed when Minato slid free from his body, as slight soreness began to make itself felt. Naruto could feel Minato's semen trickling out from his ass, down his thigh as he staggered upright. He didn't bother to wipe off the mess of accumulated fluids as he haphazardly pulled on his pants. Naruto rather enjoyed the feel of being loose, slick and filled with Minato's essence - this was Minato's claim on him. With a slight smirk and heavy-lidded eyes, Naruto turned to face the already dressed Minato and saucily replied,

"If this is what I'm going to get, I'll be sure to do it every chance I've got, Minato-sama."

To his credit and proving that he was indeed the student of the famed perverted Sannin Jiraiya, the usually straight-laced Minato didn't even blush or look embarrassed. He only shot back the same familiar grin Naruto saw many times on his own face. With bright blue eyes like the summer sky, Minato replied,

"Don't push your luck, Naruto."


End file.
